


Please Don't Take my Sunshine Away

by Dionynic



Category: Urban Shadows (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, The Wolf Pack gets new members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionynic/pseuds/Dionynic
Summary: So, what exactly happened to the De Luca family to get them where they are now?
Kudos: 3





	Please Don't Take my Sunshine Away

The moon shone brightly overhead and the sound of growling wolves was the only thing stopping the city from being dead silent. At least, in this area. As if every single other person who lived here in the day knew better than to do anything but hole up and wait for the light of the moon to fade into the light of the sun. Hound Dogs snarled and bit at each other, warring over a stretch of territory known to be home to a few rabbit burrows. Wolves would die tonight, just like any other time there was a fight. Hidden in the sewers, a small family huddled together, staring up to the sewer grate where they could still hear the fighting.

"We can't stay here forever." Tomás commented quietly, curling himself around his young son, who seemed to be able to ignore every last bit of the situation, playing with his father's tail. Julieta nodded, her gaze steely as she stared up at the grate. "They'll catch us sooner or later and we're screwed if they corner us in th-"

"I know." Julieta growled to her husband, ears laid back as she snarled at him. She forced herself to relax before continuing on "But we can't go out there with Desi and Carmen. They're too young to get involved. They'll be killed quicker than you can say 'run'." Carmen crept up as her parents spoke, watching them quietly. They had been fighting about this for the past 15 minutes and had come to no conclusion thus far, only truly stopping when they thought they heard someone come in. She looked at her brother, thinking up a plan that could get them out of this disgusting place. Part of her wanted to just run up and join the fight, but she knew better than that. If the three of them were killed, Desi would either die with them or be kidnapped by the opposing pack. The thought sent a shiver through her spine.

"I'll take him away from here" she offered, dipping her head a little "I'll take him and run as far as I can." She paused for a moment, thinking about where she could go "I'll take him to the Express. We can hole up in the tunnels and you can meet us there by morning."

Tomás and Julieta looked at each other for a long moment before nodding, looks of resolve clear on their faces. Tomás looked at his daughter "We'll make sure the way is clear for you. You can't look back once you've started running. Hold on tightly to your brother, as if both of your lives depend on it. If you cannot avoid a fight, go right for the throat. No mercy, they will have none on you." Fear made Carmen's belly clench but she nodded and reached over, picking Desi up by the scruff of his neck.

"The Express should be a good enough place to hunker down, we'll get to you once we can. If you don't see us or hear from us by one in the afternoon, assume the worst and take care of your brother. I love you Carmen, so very much. And I'm so proud of you." Julieta's voice was choked with emotion as the family was forced to say goodbye. 

"Where are we going?" Desi asked curiosuly as Carmen began to take him out of the safety of the sewers, following cautiously behind their parents. 

"Somewhere you can chase so many rats your paws will fall off." Carmen answered, her reply muffled by the fur in her mouth. This seemed to satisfy his curiosity because he said nothing more. Though, he did let out a quiet whimper when he seemed to realize that they weren't following their parents. As soon as their father reared into battle, their mother close behind, Carmen broke into a sprint, willing her legs to move as fast as they could carry her. She charaged ahead with only one goal in mind, safety. So, she didn't turn around when she heard her father's howl of pain, she didn't turn around when she heard jeering snarls, she didn't turn around when she heard Julieta's howl full of anguish, nor when she heard her call a battle cry so terrifying that Carmen heard the territory go silent. Just for a moment.

Despite the ache in her paws, Carmen did not stop until they were in the tunnels of the Express. She gingerly set Desi down, the young pup shaking as a horrid understanding seemed to flash across his face. Pity coiled up in her mind but she couldn't bring herself to do any more. She collapsed in a heep, curling around Desi just before she lost consciousness. They would be safe, at least for tonight, and that's all they needed.

* * *

A tiny hand prodded Carmen awake and the 15 year old sat up, yawning and stretching. Her five year old brother stared at her, then at something behind her. His gaze switched back and forth and Carmen had to swallow her fear before turning around. A young woman stood a few feet behind her, eyes bright and curious. She didn't seem too much older than Carmen herself, most liekly a teenager as well. She crouched down a little, as if to get a better look at them.

"Hey, I'm Hannah, Hannah Grove. You two look like you could use a softer place to rest. I have a den that you can rest in if you want. So long as you don't mind being around some wolves of a different pack than you."

The De Luca woman was hesitant, but she knew it would probably be best. So long as they didn't leave the Express, their parents would still find them, then they could go along their merry way. Until then, they needed to have a good rest somewhere, they wouldn't be much use getting anywhere else until then.

"Fine" Carmen relented, slowly standing and pulling Desi up to his feet as well "but the first sign of trouble, I'll gut you." Hannah laughed and led them to a deep hole in the wall, where the scent of a pack lay heavy and recent, as if they had only moved onto their daily activites an hour ago. Still, the two curled up gratefully in the warmth, Hannah standing guard at the entrance of the den, warning anyone off who came too close. 

The afternoon came and went and yet there was no sign of the eldest De Lucas. Nor would there be for the next 18 years. Not a single sight or scent of them. Desi and Carmen assimilated into the pack where there was at least the smallest sense of safety. Better than sticking it out alone. Desi could hardly recall their parents by the time he was grown. Vague memories and impressions. The most vivid being the night they had to leave them behind. Still, Desi seemed eager to listen to stories about them from Carmen every once in a while. Together they mourned the loss of the parents they lost too soon, and continued on with their lives. Carmen even took up a sort of leadership role within the pack. A good fit as far as Desi was concerned. Perhaps, their parents would have been proud. But, who's to say?


End file.
